


Father, aka Father-in-law

by fiammanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 50 Sentences, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning for my poor English and sense of humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father, aka Father-in-law

**Author's Note:**

> The word set is provided by @SusanSay.

01\. Chains

They've been chained to each other since birth.

02\. Art

Dante always admires the way his brother sways a sword.

03\. Lace

He laced the yellow ribbon (Dante bought for him) to Yamato, though it did not match his coat at all.

04\. Pride

He can kill a dozen of Prides in one second, but not the pride inside himself.

05\. Origin

One rebels against his origin, and the other against his love.

06\. Confession

Ready to fight. Ready to die.

07\. Danger

The most dangerous place is the safest, and the most dangerous person is the one he desires most.

08\. Silence

Agni and Rudra kept talking about brothers that day.

09\. Liars

"I just don't like you, that's all." "Leave me and go."

10\. Sacrifice

I have to stop you, even if that means killing you. (From DMC3)

11\. Pierce

Devil may care.

12\. Katana

Surprisingly, it hurt a lot.

13\. Cry

He reached out for nothing but a cry which has never been let out.

14\. Viscera

Why can't the heart heal as soon as other organs?

15\. Bandage

It cannot heal a heart.

16\. Remnant

But in the end, only one was left standing. (From DMC3)

17\. Justice

It doesn't matter that who's right but who's left.

18\. Epic

He would rather say it's a tragedy.

19\. Slut

Why are you such a slut to power?

20\. Maggot

When will you be back.

21\. Corpse

The glove lies dead on the corner of his desk.

22\. Specimen

He's not the best specimen of a brother. He should have jumped with him.

23\. Sundae

It melts in tears.

24\. Lucifer

It reminds him of the Summoned Swords each and every time.

25\. Secret

He looks into the mirror (and it laughs back).

26\. Wings

They cannot take him to his side.

27\. Terminal

He believes everything will be okay in the end. If it is not okay, it is not end.

28\. Sodom

"If I find my brother in the city of sin, I will pardon the whole place for his sake."

29\. Jackpot

"In this business a lot of devils comes a long, and I'm wondering if I kill each one that comes, eventually I will hit the jackpot sooner or later." Then he killed his first prize.

30\. Blind

He killed Nelo Angelo.

31\. Save

And he needed a "Load" as well.

32\. Paralysis

It feels somewhat like being pinned by Yamato.

33\. First night

At least it feels better than Yamato!

34\. Flesh

The same blood flows in their veins.

35\. Incest

Trish just shrugs: "At least it seems to be healthier than the Oedipus complex."

36\. Father

Aka father-in-law.

37\. Fetish

"Hmmm, I can feel something hard there." "You mean Yamato?"

38\. Intensive

He planned an intensive training before Mission 20 (DMC3).

39\. Cocktail

"Lady, I notice that a cocktail suits you well." "Which one?" "Bloody Mary."

40\. Miniskirt

Dante brushes his hair backwards and puts on the miniskirt.

41\. Cross-dressing

"Dante, What are you wearing in the third game? A bra?"

42\. Decompose

"Go and throw that pizza under your desk immediately and at once!"

43\. Freezing

"Not my fault! The freezer doesn't work!"

44\. Necklace

"Love me or the necklace?" "Love me or the pizza?"

45\. Brothel

"Where did you learn PolePlay, my dear little brother?"

46\. Virgin

"...Then what about the kid in DMC4?" "Die!"

47\. Pregnancy

"How did you manage it? I mean the kid." "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

48\. Pet

"Hell it's so big!" Dante presented the Force Edge to Cerberus, "Can you track this scent?"

49\. Completion

To each other.

50\. Celebration

Thanks Spard, Capcom decides to release DMC5 which explains everything about Vergil rather than that DmC crap.

END 


End file.
